dontstarvefandomcom-20200222-history
Woodlegs
Woodlegs is one of the four playable Characters exclusive to the Shipwrecked DLC. He is one of two Shipwrecked characters that can't be unlocked via Experience. He's a stereotypical pirate captain with two peg legs that hates staying too long on land and loves treasure. Woodlegs is the captain of a slow but powerful pirate boat, which he can craft from the start. He has his own exclusive hat that lets him find hidden treasure. He is accustomed to living a life at sea, and loses sanity at a rate of -4.8/min whenever he is on land. Furthermore, he has a lower than default maximum Sanity, making his sanity very difficult to manage when going for a traditional permanent camp playstyle. Woodlegs lends himself much more to a nomadic playstyle, having no sanity loss at sea, infinite use of his ship's cannon to kill fish, and the ability to find many useful items in treasures all over the map. Overall, Woodlegs is a powerful character in a Shipwrecked world, but has no benefits when playing a base game, Reign of Giants or Hamlet world. Unlocking Woodlegs is locked in a cage that is found in the Volcano. To unlock the cage, players must find three Keys: *The Iron Key is dropped by the Quacken only once. *The Golden Key is received randomly from the Yaarctopus upon trading. *The Bone Key is available on chance by fishing up a Watery Grave. Each dug grave in the vicinity gives the player a higher chance of finding the key. Each Key can be inserted in its hole even if players don't have all of them. After all the Keys are inserted, the cage will break down in smoke. Woodlegs will stand up and will do a jump while tapping his peg legs in the air (same animation as when Anti Venom is quaffed), then he will disappear in a puff of smoke. The broken cage will drop 2 Boards, 2 Logs, and 1 Rock. Special Power Woodlegs spawns with 1/4th of the closest X Marks the Spots revealed on the Map, a Lucky Hat, Spyglass, a Boat Cannon, 4 Boards and 4 Dubloons. The last three let him create a special Boat only he can make - The 'Sea Legs'. The 'Sea Legs' has the same durability and speed as an Armoured Boat, and an infinite Boat Cannon that deals 50 damage. His Lucky Hat lets Woodlegs 'sniff out' treasures. That means that as long as it is equipped, new X Marks the Spot treasures (maximum of 6 per hat) will spawn in the current or nearby islands. That makes the treasures renewable when playing as him. The Hat lasts 10 Days and can be made in the Nautical Tab with 3 Cloth, 4 Bone Shard and 10 Dubloons. Both the Lucky Hat and The 'Sea Legs' can be created from the start without any Research Stations. Disadvantage Woodlegs loses 4.8 per minute when on land, and also when hugging the coast with a Boat. This coupled with the 120 maximum Sanity makes it very easy to go insane in the early days. The 'Sea Legs' has no equippable slots and its acceleration is 50% slower. In addition to this, it has a stun immunity of only 1 second compared to the Armoured Boat's 2, but still higher than other Boats. Tips *In the early days, the easiest way to restore the Sanity lost from land exploration is to collect Flowers and Seashells while exploring. *It is possible to find a Walking Cane or Thulecite Club in X Marks the Spot Chests early on, making the speed of The 'Sea Legs' more bearable without sails. *The Coconade fired from The 'Sea Legs' Cannon can be used to uncover X Marks the Spot Chests without the need of a Shovel, as long as the treasure is inside the firing range of the Cannon. **Same thing applies to most objects that Tools can be used on, e.g. Trees, Boulders, Bamboo Patches etc. Flammable objects will not be set on fire from the explosion that destroys them, nor will their drops, with the exception of Trees. *The 'Sea Legs' Cannon can be used to easily kill Birds, Crabbits, Dogfishes and Jellyfishes. **Since it does not aggro enemies hit with it, it is a very easy tool to effortlessly kill Whales. Hitting freshly killed Whale with it, will result in them going in the second stage of bloating. ***The Cannon can also be used instead of the Machete to harvest fully bloated Whales. *Whenever it lands on water the Coconade of the Cannon will create Big Waves that will travel outward from the point of impact. Their direction is coded in a way that one will always target Woodleg's position on the time the Cannon was fired, so it is not advised to stay in one place while using the Cannon. *The perk of the Lucky Hat will still trigger when worn by a Prime Ape or Wildbore, albeit only 66% of the time. This can be exploited by giving multiple Hats to a lot of them and have a lot of X Marks the Spots spawn at the same time. *Fighting the Quacken early on can be very beneficial, as the Booty Bag it drops can passively provide many Dubloons for Woodlegs' special items in the long run. This is particularly useful in Hurricane Season, as Pirate Parrots do not spawn. Trivia In-Game * Woodlegs was added in the "Release the Quacken" update. * Since Woodlegs is a pirate, he seems to speak Pirate Lingo, and his old motto was "Yarrr". * Woodlegs was the first character to be revealed for Shipwrecked, but was the last to be added, possibly due to his abilities and the difficulty of implementing them. * Woodlegs used to have an additional perk: When sinking, he would not drown, but would instead be spawned on the closest island and provided with materials needed to craft a Log Raft. However, this ability was removed in the Seas the Day update. * Woodlegs' voice is played by a concertina, an instrument commonly associated with pirates. * When walking, Woodlegs makes a cranking noise thanks to his peglegs. * He can "bend" his legs, as if he had knees, though this may be unintentional, since the legs do not bend in the animated trailers. * When struck by Lightning, it can be seen that Woodlegs has bones in his peg legs. * He is one of six characters that can't be unlocked via experience, alongside Wes, Maxwell, Webber, Wilbur, and Wilba. * When examined after freeing him, he is named MISSINGNAME. * An early iteration of Woodlegs would have made him able to transform into a skeleton, but the developers had trouble implementing the mechanic. Game files of this skeleton form became known as the unimplemented character Wilton.Screenshots of JoeW's Discord comments shared by Canis. "Woodlegs was originally gonna be Wilton - bit of trivia for you", "He was gonna turn into a skeleton - but some of the mechanics didn't work out". Posted on August 30, 2019. Lore * According to his examination quotes, Woodlegs had a crew including shipmates,Woodlegs quotes: Accomplishment completed- "If only me shipmates could see me now!" a cook,Woodlegs quotes: Hot Pumpkin- "Me ships cook used to add a dash o' cinnamon." and a first mate named Wildeye Weston.Woodlegs quotes: Eye of the Tiger Shark- "Reminds me o' me ol' first mate, Wildeye Weston." He also once had a parrot.Woodlegs quotes: Rawling- "Reminds me o'me old parrot." Gallery Sounds References fr:Woodlegs Category:Shipwrecked Category:Characters